A Summer to Last a Lifetime
by Allie.louuu
Summary: AU-She thought that he didn't have feelings for her. So, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. But she knew that this was her last chance, her final summer before college. She was going to make it last, and she was going to have fun with it. YoruXHara
1. Last Day

**Title: **Last Day

**Pairing: **YoruichixUrahara

**Rating:** K+ - Rating may change as story goes on.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship

**Dedication:** Midterms & Springbreak

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own BLEACH, or any characters from BLEACH. All of them belong to Kubo.

**A/N: **So... Yeah. New story, already have the 2nd chappy written. Working on original stuff, school taking up all my time, among other things. Spring break I'm probably going to write like the wind, but after I'm dropping off the face of the planet for a few days.

* * *

_Tick-Tock_

_Tick-Tock_

_Tick-hurry-tock_

_Tick-the hell-tock_

_Tick-up-tock_

Yoruichi stared at the clock, which just seemed to be going slower just to spite the teenager. She wanted to leave. It was summer, well would be in about three minutes. It was her last summer. Her last summer until college. Her last summer until the real world hit.

Her last summer with Kisuke.

She winced involuntarily at the thought. She didn't want to remember that. She didn't want anything to be different this summer. Even though she knew that deep down this summer was going to _have _to be. She knew that, despite how she wanted it to be her average summer with Kisuke, it _had _to be different. To her, there just wasn't an option.

She sighed and looked at the clock. Two more minutes until school was done, for good. This time she wasn't going back to high school. Next time she would be in University.

Without Kisuke.

She cursed at herself.

_You're not the broody type. You know that. Enjoy your summer dammit. _She told herself, getting a grip on her emotions.

One more minute.

Everyone was talking now, totally ignoring the teacher. Who threw his hands up and stopped talking, sitting down at his desk. Yoruichi knew that all the teachers were just as anxious, if not more to leave then everyone else. More talking erupted, everyone's eyes trained at the clock.

30 seconds.

Many people were laughing excitedly, waiting, waiting, waiting for the clock to hit that twelve and for the summer to officially begin.

15 seconds.

It got quiet.

10 seconds – let the countdown begin. Students began chanting.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

Yoruichi prepared to make a dash for the door. She wasn't going to get trampled by the wave of relieved seniors.

She was also the fastest girl in the county, winning all the dashes in track.

"Six!"

She grabbed her bag, inching a little bit closer to the door, but not enough to be really noticed. But Yoruichi knew that even a few inches could make a difference.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

And Yoruichi was out of there. As soon as the class yelled out that last word and the bell rang, as if it was a gunshot, she took off, jumping down two stairs and sprinting out the door before anyone could even _start_ running.

Celebratory shouts were heard all around campus, and they continued until everyone made it out into the main quad, there was something they weren't entirely expecting.

Three very frightened teachers tied in a dunking booth. Not just any teachers, but the dean of students that everyone hated, the principal and the evil attendance woman that never excused any absences unless you were essentially dead.

"Now's your chance! Ya might not be able to do this ever again! Only one dollar per ball!" A coaxing and all too familiar voice called out. At least half the seniors threw themselves at the blonde haired man, waving dollar bills in the air.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi laughed, trying to get her best friend's attention. He was the school's ultimate prankster, always up to something, and Yoruichi usually got pulled into it, someway or another.

His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the source of his name. His eyes landed on Yoruichi and his face broke out with a grin.

"You wanna try Yoruichi?" He called back, continuing his knowing grin and tossing a ball in the air. He was on the baseball team; everyone there knew that he could dunk all those teachers if he wanted to. But he just stood there, handing out baseballs and collecting money, with a ridiculous green and white stripped hat.

Yoruichi jumped up onto the platform that he was standing on and began to help collect money. At least half the school was there, watching people try to hit the targets and others squeezing their way up to try themselves.

"What the hell is with that hat?" She asked, not looking up from collecting money.

"Nicked it from the prop room when I was looking for more baseballs. I like it." He replied, handing out the correct number of baseballs in return.

"You stole it? You do know that we're going to get in trouble for this right?" Yoruichi asked, not really caring, but she didn't want to have to outrun the police in their small, Oceanside city. They were nearly on a first name basis with everyone at the station.

"Then I suggest we run when they show up, no?" he replied.

_Ding! _

_Splash _

The principal fell into the water; she stood up, drenched and began yelling at Yoruichi and Kisuke with ferocity, not even bothering to tame her tongue.

They would have been scared if she hadn't been wearing a _white_ dress and was trapped in the tank.

Everyone erupted into laughter, Yoruichi almost felt badly for her old principal, _almost. _If it wasn't for the one time she wanted to kick her off the track team just for playing a prank with Kisuke.

_Ding! _

_Splash _

Down goes the evil attendance lady, whose excessive and dark eye make-up trailed down her face.

More laughter.

"KISUKE URAHARA!"

"YORUICHI SHIHOUIN!"

Two security guards boomed, pushing through the crowd. The best friends looked at each other knowingly; she knew what he was going to do. She knew that they were going to have to run for it.

Securing his hat with one and grabbing one last baseball with the other, Kisuke wound his arm up and threw the ball with such accuracy, it hit the dead middle of the target and the dean of students fell into the water with a satisfying splash.

"Shall we, M'lady?" He asked, putting out his hand.

Yoruichi grinned, typical Kisuke.

"We shall." She took his hand and they took off running, a cheering crowd of students behind them.

They ran.

And ran.

They ran until their legs felt like jell-o and their lungs were going to explode.

They made it to a park, and collapsed in a heap on the grass, laughing despite their protesting lungs.

"You are such an idiot. They're going to look everywhere for you." Yoruichi laughed, shifting to her side to face her best friend.

"Let them look!" waving his hand dismissively, "what are they going to do? Suspend me?" He joked, laughing at his mischief.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and laid back, looking up at the sky through the trees, her chest still heaving from running for so long.

"So here begins our last summer as kids."

"Tsk. You should know by now Yoruichi. Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional."

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! As usual, if you can spare a few moments to tell me what you think it's always appreciated!

Thanks!

-Allie


	2. The Pier

**Title**: The Pier

**Dedication:** spring break; I love you, why'd you have to end!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own BLEACH, or any characters from BLEACH. All of them belong to Kubo.

**A/N**: Thank you SO much for the reviews, they really mean a lot -huggles- I'm going to try to post the third chapter sometime soon, before I leave for a trip for a few days. Maybe I'll just wait till the weekend. I have it written, I just like to be a chapter ahead. ANYWAY! ENJOY!

* * *

Yoruichi was a happy, care-free teenager. She never really was afraid of… well…. _Anything _really. Until one mishap at the beach when she was 12, getting caught in a current she didn't notice the sand bar dropping off and Yoruichi didn't know how to swim.

Her parents were in Tokyo at the time but she got out of it totally fine. But since then, every time she tried to go into the ocean the panic of being trapped in a current, being tumbled through the waves always set it.

No one else knew really. Not even her parents. Only one person knew that, and naturally, that person was Kisuke... duh. She told him everything, that was nothing new. He told her everything. They were best friends, knowing what the other was going to say before they even said it. It was something Yoruichi loved, being _understood. _

Yoruichi was starting to think about what she had planned for that night in particular when her phone buzzed.

**Hey. Wat r u up to tonite? **Kisuke texted.

**Nada. Y? Wats ur plan? XD **She grinned, he just _knew _her sometimes.

**I was thinkin the pier. It'll be funnnnn. **

**U dnt need to convince me. Com get me round 8. **

**kk. c u then. :D **

7:30 rolled around and Yoruichi remembered that Kisuke was coming to get her in half an hour and she was still in her 'day clothes' of shorts and a tank-top, while her house _was _close to the beach it was still rather warm. But as soon as the evening came, it cooled off considerably. So keep her from freezing to death, she exchanged her shorts for skinny jeans and slipped a leather jacket over her tank-top.

She looked at her watch, 7:45; Kisuke should be showing up soon. He always showed up early. She guessed he always knew _something _was going to go wrong. When she wasn't on the track she was a klutz and tripped over her own shadow on more than one occasion.

So when he pulled up, and nothing had gone wrong yet, she began to worry. She made sure she had her keys, wallet, and phone; she knew she wasn't forgetting anything, so _that_ wasn't it.

She made sure all the windows were closed, she brushed her teeth, and she was _indeed_ wearing pants….

She was forgetting _something._

She decided that _maybe_, for _once_ in her life things are going the way they ought to. So she walked outside grateful for at least_ that_ change in luck.

"So what disaster befell you, Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked, as she hopped into the car. He was wearing his stupid hat. Kisuke had refused _constantly_ to take the hat off, even though they graduated almost three weeks ago, Yoruichi was just annoyed that not only wouldn't take the damn thing off. It's just a hat.

"Nothing… I'm kinda worried about it." She chuckled.

"Something is _bound _to go wrong." He nodded, un-phased.

"And that doesn't worry you?" She laughed, raising a doubtful eyebrow. Sure, as long as they've known each other they've gotten themselves into quite a lot of trouble. So much so that the best friends had come to embrace it.

"That's what makes it fun, silly."

Of course she knew that.

She leaned over and reached for the hat with a quick swipe, pulling it off his head, revealing his light blonde hair.

"Ha! I win! I've finally gotten the hat!" She cheered in success. Kisuke looked at Yoruichi with dead serious eyes.

"You do know that I'm going to have to get you back for that right?" He warned darkly.

"Riiiiiight. Have fun with that." She grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he drove. She kept a death grip on the hat in her other hand. She was wholeheartedly expecting some plan to go into action at any moment. That's one of the many things you learn from Kisuke, expect the unexpected. Before they got out of the car when they pulled up, she placed the hat back on his head. She _really _didn't want to be watching her own back all night.

The pier was the place to be during the summer at the little town. Most of their high school liked to hang out there and many tourists loved the whole atmosphere.

It wasn't that hard to fit right in. As soon as the sun went down, the pier exploded in a sense. The Carnival lights illuminated the whole pier in bright, festive lights , games that _totally _ripped you off but are still fun, and _the best _waffle cones in the whole of the California coast line, they were famous for them. The whole thing had a timeless charm too it that pulled people in like a tide.

Yoruichi and Kisuke loved every second of it. Well, most of it was Yoruichi, but there was the one thing that she didn't like. The ocean at night made it so much worse. She didn't like the ocean and she didn't like swimming in general unless it was in a pool.

"Yo. You in there?" Kisuke waved his hand in front of Yoruichi's face. She snapped out of her daydream.

"Sorry. Where to first?" she asked, looking around. She recognized a few people from school, whom she hadn't seen since the few weeks that school had been out. A few of those people whispered and pointed, some even made it as obvious as pretending they were throwing a baseball.

"Looks like you're going down in history." The purple haired teenager commented, nodding in the direction of a spectator.

"_We _are. They are pointing at you too. Ha, if I get pinned you're coming down with me!" He laughed. Yoruichi looked at him, not amused.

"I didn't even know anything about it. As far as anyone is concerned, I've never seen you before in my life." The purple haired girl took a side-step, as if to prove her point.

"Oh really?" Kisuke challenged, raising his eyebrow at his best friend.

"I don't know you!" She continued to walk a few steps ahead of him. He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yoruichi grinned, he wasn't gonna let her go…. _Unless._

"I will cry stranger danger, you know I can. As a matter of fact, I will." Yoruichi threatened, fighting against the man's grip.

"Don't believe you." Kisuke challenged.

Yoruichi didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but it felt nice to have his arms wrapped around her, securing her to him. Even his smell, it wasn't even a cologne that she could name. He smelled sweet, but musky at the same time. It was, to Yoruichi, mouth-watering. The way his barely prominent stubble rubbed against her cheek. Yoruichi loved every millisecond of it.

But she wouldn't _dream _of telling him that.

"Watch me," she began before taking a long, deep breath, "STRANGER-" Her voice was cut off by Kisuke clamping a hand over her mouth.

She fought against him, she _could _of hurt him but she struggled to get away without actually hurting him. He released his hand from her mouth for a few moments in order to allow her to _breathe._ But instead of breathing they both began laughing.

It was a moment that Yoruichi added to her mental photo album, Kisuke's arms wrapped around Yoruichi's waist, their laughing on the verge of hysterics.

They were gravitating towards the end of the pier, still laughing so hard that they didn't see where they were walking and Yoruichi's foot catching on a loose plank of wood, she fell over the edge into the dark blue ocean, bringing Kisuke down with her.

Yoruichi hated the ocean; it was the most unpredictable thing she could imagine, its powerful currents that tore people apart. Being that she lived where she lived she was used to hearing people getting caught in currents, which is _why _she stayed out of the ocean to begin with. But being thrown into the ocean wasn't exactly something that she was planning on doing that evening.

Another important fact was that she didn't know how to swim.

So being stuck, in the ocean, fully clothed, at night was _not _Yoruichi's cup of tea.

She struggled to keep her head above water, but she managed long enough to call for Kisuke.

"Yoruichi!" He called back, paddling over with ease. Kisuke was not only on the baseball team but he was also a swimming star, he went to lifeguard camp every year during spring break in preparation for summer.

He wrapped her arms around her again, but this time the arms were keeping her above water. His arm was wrapped directly under her chest, tugging her along with him.

"I gotcha Yoruichi." He smiled comfortingly. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Dumbass! Tripping and taking me down with you. " She sighed; she hated being the one who had to be helped. She kicked her legs in an attempt to help Kisuke get to the ladder. She felt heavy trying to move, she knew her clothes were weighing her down.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He replied smugly, Yoruichi could hear the smirk in his voice. They both knew that Yoruichi tripped, sadly.

"Jerk." She muttered. They finally reached the ladder and Yoruichi was the first was to climb up. When she reached the top she realized that not only did no one realize they fell over, but no one really realized that they were soaking wet.

It was cold, and windy. But it was one of those things that she wouldn't have even noticed without her unintentional late-night ocean….dip.

When Yoruichi saw Kisuke finally make his way up the ladder she fought the urge to once again, laugh.

Seeing the blonde haired man stand at the front of the ladder soaking wet, looking cold and unhappy with a long piece of seaweed attached to his hair made her giggle like a little kid. She walked up to him carefully and pulled the piece of seaweed off of his head. Despite her fear only moments before of being in the ocean and facing drowning, _this _is why she never went into the ocean.

In response he looked up and shook his hands angrily at the sky. "This was karma wasn't it? From the last day of school." He huffed.

That just elicited more laughter from Yoruichi.

"Come on, let's go." She offered after she finished laughing. He just smiled and walked back to the car right next to Yoruichi. As they walked, they ignored the stares of the people looking at them like they had been through hell and back.

"Your hat!" Yoruichi remembered as they sat down. The hat fell off his head when they fell into the ocean.

"It's fine. I'll find another one." He waved off, starting the car and cranking up the heat. They were freezing, and even that was an understatement. It was a breezy evening so the wind did not help their case in any way, shape or form.

When he finally pulled up to her house, Yoruichi didn't want to leave the safe haven of _warmth_ that was his car. But she knew she had to unless she wanted to _sleep_ in a car. And last time that happened she had kinks in her neck for weeks.

"Thanks so much for the ride. You wanna come in?" Yoruichi asked, getting all her belongings in order.

"Nah, I don't want to freak out your neighbors and then tell your parents." He replied.

"Uh, what? They've known you since 5th grade. Plus if they don't care if I get a tattoo and change my name; in fact they offered to _pay_ for it I don't think they'd care if you came in. Plus, you have clothes here. Dry ones."

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi for a while. Yoruichi would have _killed_ to get into his mind at that particular moment. But despite their closeness, she couldn't figure him out.

"I'll change, but then I have to go, I actually have parents that think I need a curfew due to my ability to cause trouble everywhere I go." He smirked.

"But that's a fact, now _c'mon_." She hopped out of the car and quickly made her way to the door anxious to get out of the in-your-face, freezing cold that practically whipped her in the face.

She made it to the front door and unlocked in quickly, when she made it inside she looked out the door to find Kisuke right behind her, while it was summer, it was night and Yoruichi got cold rather quickly.

"Get your ass inside so I can _close the door." _She exclaimed, motioning with her hands. The moment he made it past the doorway she slammed the door with a vehement smack.

"Gah, it's so much warmer in here." She smiled, taking off her now ruined leather jacket. She looked up and found Kisuke making a beeline for her room.

"Yeah, go ahead and get changed first! I don't mind! Whatever happened to ladies first?" She called out, following him down the hall. She heard him chuckled from the other side of the closed door.

Her irritation getting the better of her, she opened the door to a very shirtless Kisuke. She glared at him and walked to her closet, totally ignoring his reaction, _and _avoiding looking at his chest, which failed, miserably. It's not like she's never seen him without a shirt on. While it was drool worthy, it was also her best friend's. And he, until he said otherwise, was _off _limits.

"I'm kinda _changin _here Yoruichi." He mumbled.

"Don't care. I'm cold, you can wait a few moments." She laughed, grabbing her favorite UCLA sweater and her favorite pair of sweatpants and took off her shirt. She lost all sense of embarrassment when it came to dressing around males long ago.

"Uhhhhb. Yoruichi." He chuckled nervously, a light pink spreading across his cheeks. Again, the woman had trouble understanding why he was being so….. Uncomfortable. It _so _wasn't Kisuke.

Kisuke was loud, funny, _always_ had something to say and _never _held back anything. When it came to women Kisuke was pretty experienced, but none of them lasted, a couple tried, but Kisuke just seemed to get bored.

Yoruichi never liked that, how he would be a womanizer to some poor girl in school and then be… well… _really _be Kisuke later. It was confusing to her. And her current situation just had her downright befuddled. So, she walked into her bathroom conjoined with her bedroom and closed the door behind her, getting her thoughts in order.

When she exited, he was standing in the living room, fully dressed in his dry clothes.

"You are so confusing." She chuckled. Looking at her best friend with a smile, nothing was different. It was _their _summer and nothing was going to change that.

"Yeah well, life has a tendency to get confusing regardless." He grinned back. Simple. That's what it is with Kisuke. He has his moments, but he's the simplest guy she's ever met.

"Touché."

"I'll see you later." He smirked and headed for the door.

"Kay. See ya." She grinned, leaning against the hallway. He shot her his typical grin and walked out the door.

When the door clicked behind him, Yoruichi walked back into her room and collapsed on her bed, trying to make sense of the events that just occurred.

* * *

Hoped everyone liked it! I'll try to post before I leave for my trip!

As usual, I love feedback (:

Have an awesome week guys!

~Allie


	3. Decisions

**Title:** Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH, that belongs to Kubo. I merely own the plot.

**Dedication:** The promise of summer almost arriving! -breaks out tanning lotion and bathing suits-

**A/N**: Greetings Mortals! I am SO sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I've been ridiculously busy at school and family was visiting, and state testing came up and whole bunch of stuff. I wanted to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed/ faved/added it to alerts, it _really _means a lot to me.

* * *

Yoruichi woke up at 12 o'clock as she usually did during the summer. Late nights and even later mornings was simply her way of life.

This morning seemed different though, she wanted to do _something _but she was too lazy to put forth the thinking power. So she resorted to her second plan, whenever she was bored and needed something to do, movie day with Kisuke.

Since that night at her house after the beach Yoruichi began to wonder about Kisuke's thoughts and why he was behaving so strangely.

He wasn't himself and Yoruichi wanted to know why.

Curiosity killed the cat, she told herself, so she kept her mouth shut.

But it had been pestering her like a mosquito buzzing in her ear, and it just wouldn't _die._ Even then, she kept quiet, going on with her day-to-day activities and Kisuke did the same. She just had to assume that she was overthinking the situation.

She wanted to tell him what was _really _going through her head, she wanted the weight lifted off her shoulders, but the ominous threat of ruining their relationship over something as trivial as that was too much a of a risk. It was a risk that Yoruichi; a risk taker by definition, couldn't force herself to reach out and take.

It was honestly _not _her so she pushed it into the back of her mind. And that worked for her, she went to a few parties and was genuinely having her best summer yet. Yoruichi and Kisuke hung out _every _day and they made the most of it, usually laughing and just hanging out. It was nice.

It was better this way, she told herself. Really. She had always prided herself on not being an overemotional, overly romantic person. So naturally, she hated thinking like this in any way, shape, or form.

For the umpteenth time she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and thought about _now. _The future was just that, the future. She'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

She lounged around her house for an hour or so before she finally got around to calling Kisuke.

"Yes honey?" he answered, his voice thick with sleep. Yoruichi rolled her eyes at the comment. He was always calling her some silly pet name that she had learned to ignore no matter how stupid she thought they were. Secretly though, she wouldn't _dream _of telling anyone, but she secretly liked the pet names. They made her special.

"What are you doing today?" She asked, looking around her house, ignoring the name.

"Well… nothing. Why? Couldn't wait to get your hands on the hotness that is yours truly?" He asked, Yoruichi could _hear _the smug tone in his voice, just as much as she hoped he could 'hear' her roll her eyes.

She swallowed the urge to yell at him and smack him for saying that, but alas, she couldn't. So she would jump on the opportunity when he got there. So she played back.

"Yes. You caught me Kisuke, you sexy, sexy, beast." She commented, laying the sarcasm on as thick as possible. She heard his throaty chuckle from the other end and she took note of her heart fighting the urge to melt. It froze up again when she heard a door open and another voice getting picked up by the phone.

"Kisuke-kun?" A high pitched voice called into the room.

Yoruichi dead-panned into the thin air of the apartment. He was such a man-whore, she thought to herself. He quickly stopped chuckling.

"I gotta go auntie; I'll see you soon though." She heard the hint of remorse in his voice, but before she could respond, he hung up.

Auntie? Really? That's the best he could come up with? She thought to herself. Getting up from her comfy seat and getting her hygiene in order. The thing was, she wasn't mad at Kisuke, she was mad at her situation.

She wasn't jealous.

She wasn't.

She always got what she wanted.

There was never anything for her to be jealous about. Except for wanting what she quite clearly, could not have.

_**Again **__with the feeling sorry for yourself? Pull yourself out of it! Damn! _She chastised herself silently. She was never one for self-pity, not even in the slightest. Now was _not _her time to start.

After her shower, she opened up her windows to let the salty, sea air in. She still was pretty uncomfortable with water, especially since the pier incident. More importantly, it renews her hated for water in the first place, _especially _salt water. Not only did it ruin her favorite jacket also her favorite pair of jeans.

Yuck. Salt-water.

An hour or so passed as far as Yoruichi could tell, she was totally engrossed in her new book that she picked up yesterday. Lots of people wouldn't have ever guessed but the purple –haired woman loved her books. They made her life seem so irrelevant, and something that she could just escape after a while, and she loved that. She loved the way that you could see the whole world in a new light after reading the right book, or how you could view someone else in a different way. She was able to escape the world, it didn't really matter for how long, but she was in someone else's head. She wasn't Yoruichi; daughter of famous fashion designers, she was a princess in a far- away land, she was a little girl growing up in the depression, and she was so many different things. And that's what captivated her the most.

"You really should lock the door, or at least answer when someone rings the doorbell." A deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Her voice erupted with a high pitched yelp as she jumped up rather quickly.

"Damn it Kisuke! You scared me!" She exclaimed once her heart retreated back to her chest.

He laughed at her silliness and sat down, kicking off his shoes. Something that they both had agreed on is that this might as well be Kisuke's second home. And he never failed to forget it.

"That _was _my goal." He continued to chuckle, until Yoruichi picked up her book and threw it at him, which he easily dodged. Then she realized she _threw _her poor, innocent book.

"Why do I even put up with you!" she muttered more to herself then to Kisuke, but she knew why. They were best friends, ever since they were little.

"Because you love me too much, obviously." He replied and she fought the urge to agree with him. Instead, she rolled her eyes and began scrolling through movies to watch. Kisuke was a bit of a genius, a bit mad scientist and very curious, those combined led to a lot of discoveries on his part. One of them, Yoruichi's house was like one computer, everything she owned, movies, videogames, books, they were all in a program that could be accessed anywhere in the house.

She could watch something that was on her computer on her TV, she could look though all her movies on her laptop and play them on the TV. Kisuke had set it all up in her house a long time ago. It made her life a lot simpler and it just made her feel overall…. Quite fancy.

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with the blonde man sitting beside her, she tried to remember why, then she remembered why she felt the need to get lost in her book, she recalled what happened before hand…. The phone call. Damn.

"So… care to tell your auntie why she was so quickly hung up on earlier?" She combined a teasing tone to her voice along with a hint of acidity. She _hated_ being hung up on, more importantly, she disliked the idea of Kisuke breaking the heart of yet _another _poor soul. She hated the thought of him being such a player, it simply never seemed like Kisuke, he swore up and down that he never intended to, he always said that he was just "looking for the right one to stick with." He never seemed to stick with them long enough to really get to know him.

Boys are confusing, and Yoruichi knew it. So she always figured that one day, he'd outgrow the phase and become serious.

She realized what she had been worried about was college and them being apart, she didn't want him to fall for some girl and _his_ heart being broken. While he was smart he was also quite gullible, again a fact that Yoruichi knew too well.

"Oh…. Well, yeah." He chuckled, paired with scratching the back of his head, this led Yoruichi to believe that he was stalling, and was damn serious about it too. He did _not_ want to talk about it.

_Too bad._ She thought in response.

"Yeah… what? I'm not a mind reader Kisuke, as contrary to popular belief."

"Nothing. Just a girl." He shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding Yoruichi's gaze.

Annoyed, but not wanting to open the "Just a girl" can of worms, Yoruichi accepted that and leaned her head back, closing her eyes while Kisuke picked a movie.

"I'm gonna choose something totally ridiculous okay? Something nice and scary." He taunted, Yoruichi sat straight up in her seat. Scary movies were Yoruichi's favorite genre of movies, she loved, being scared and everything about that, she liked making fun of it most of all, in all honestly, people in scary movies seemed mentally challenged.

'I don't really care, as long as it's _good._" She shrugged.

"Descriptive. Geeze." He rolled his eyes as he stood up and put some unknown movie in the DVD player. Yoruichi smiled, she liked talking, she really did but sometime sitting along in your own thoughts was so much better. So she really didn't pay attention to that movie, heck, she didn't even know what movie it was.

She just sat there and began to think, she thought, and thought, and thought some more. She realized that something needed to change; she was right when she knew that the summer had to be different. It was just something that she couldn't control.

_If_ she could control such a thing, she would make it so that the night of the pier never happened, she never noticed anything odd.

And most importantly, she had never, _ever _fallen for Kisuke.

* * *

Thank you fro reading! As usual, I LOVE FEEDBACK. I hope you guys liked it, I know it was kinda a downer, but it was necessary to get in her head at this point XD

thanks everyone!

~Allie


	4. Breaking Point

**Title:** Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Kubo owns all.

**Dedication: **DREEEAAAAAA. YOU OWE ME THINGS.

**A/N: ** I know, I know, I'm a horrible human being. I've been sick, and I've been dealing with finals and testing. It's just been a whirlwind of badness. But it's almost summer and I promise greatness. I hope.

I can't believe this story is almost done, It seems weird that I even began thinking of this story MONTHS ago but never even began to write it until recently. I wanted to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed/faved/ alerted. It really means so much to me. :D

ENJOY!

* * *

One month left until summer was over, some of Yoruichi's friends were already packing and starting to say goodbye. Yoruichi couldn't bring herself to realize the truth of her situation. It was time to wake up and smell the textbooks.

Her summer was half over for crying out loud and people were already leaving. Not cool. Yoruichi wasn't going to let her last summer before college be anything _but _magical.

She was going to have fun dammit. She was having fun, but the constant, omnipresent feeling that this was it put a damper on almost anything she ever did.

"I can't believe everyone is leaving. You suck." Yoruichi frowned slightly at one of her lifelong friends; put the last of her belongings in her car. Soi Fon was a good friend, a little clingy, but good to Yoruichi none the less.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi. I promise I'll visit you soon." Soi Fon nodded solemnly. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her friend as she promptly stiffened up like a board. When they separated, Soi Fon's lips formed a tight smile and climbed into her car. She looked around the small town for a few moments before turning her attention to Yoruichi.

"Just do me a favor and forget about your stupid friend Kisuke." She looked her dead in the eye. Yoruichi fought the urge to smile and lost. Soi Fon had always hated Kisuke. It was a well-known fact; Kisuke never held a grudge against anyone, but Soi Fon never liked him. She didn't like his 'attitude', as she put it, and Yoruichi knew that, but it still didn't stop her.

"I can't do that, you know that. " Yoruichi cocked her head to the side and stuck out her tongue.

"Then I can't say I didn't try. And I can't say I didn't warn you. Take care of yourself, okay?" She sighed and started up her car.

"I will, you too. Please do me a favor and get a guy, will ya?" Yoruichi grinned as a light pink flushed Soi Fon's face.

"Bye Yoruichi." She smiled, and pulled away.

Yoruichi stood there until the yellow and black car vanished. It was then she got back into her own car and drove home….

When she pulled back into her home, she stood outside of it for a moment, taking check of herself, letting the sun warm her skin. She loved days like these, when the sun wasn't too hot and when the ocean breeze made everything comfortable.

She couldn't help but feel something was off about her house…. maybe because there was a window open that she _knew _was closed when she left.

_Call the police… don't go inside you idiot. _She told herself, she ignored her own warning and slowly turned the door knob and poked her head through the door, looking around before pressing her hand against the door to open it further.

"Hello? Kisuke?" She called into her home. When she didn't receive an answer she stepped in. No one seemed to be in _this _room at least. She closed and locked the door behind her, taking a few precautionary steps through the living room; it was blatantly obvious that no one was in the room, unless someone managed to hide under pillows. Even though she knew that… it didn't keep Yoruichi from checking. She swore that she could feel her heart leaping into her chest, and then falling into her stomach. She was yelling at her idiocy and telling herself to get _out _of the situation.

After she turned the living room upside down, she tip-toed down the hall as silently and as fast as she could and slid into her room quickly, shutting the door after. She glanced around the room quickly before she rushing over to her closet, opening the door and shuffling around. After a minute of frantic searching she pulled out a metal baseball bat that her father insisted that she had 'for safety.' She gripped the handle as hard as she could before she poked her head into the hall. Right as she stepped into the hall and shut her door silently, the _click _of another door being closed made her jump out of her skin and yelp. She began to swing the bat around, almost hitting a painting on the wall in the process.

She was officially freaked out, but still, she walked further down the hallway, looking through the rooms. Her own personal tension was so high, the slightest noise made her turn around, preparing to face whoever was in the house. At this point she was beyond rational thought and calling the police never really occurred to her.

She searched the whole house, never relaxing a muscle. After she realized that she was most likely crazy she put the bat down, she began to explain the circumstances to herself, the air pressure could have closed the door, it's happened all the time. But the window was weird as well, but then again, she didn't have a _specific _memory of the window ever being closed in the first place.

She finally began to relax and get her heart rate back to its normal speed.

"BOO!" A figure jumped out behind a bookshelf, right in front of a Yoruichi.

Not thinking, Yoruichi made a fist and threw a punch at whoever scared her, as her hand met the intruder's face, a strangely satisfying crack echoed throughout the house. She didn't even see their face; they fell to the ground, groaning.

"What the hell!" The familiar voice groaned, rolling onto his back.

Kisuke.

"Kisuke!" She yelled, not sure whether to laugh or help him. She settled on helping him, she took a knee right next to him and assessed the damage. A stream of blood trickled down his nose, Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprize, she didn't even realize that she'd hit him that hard. She never, _ever _hit Kisuke this hard, but then again, she didn't think it was Kisuke. She thought it was a burglar or serial killer or _something. _

He groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at Yoruichi.

"You punched me." He groaned again. Yoruichi looked down on him, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She shook her head. She helped him sit up, leaning down over him. She caught his gaze, not even close to her face.

"Ahem." She coughed, "My face is up here." She shook her head. She loved him, but he was such a perv. Even with a possible broken nose, he still felt the need to look down her shirt.

He chuckled slightly before pinching his nose and leaning forward.

"I'm going to get you something for your nose." She sighed, standing up.

"Tampons have been known to work pretty well actually." He commented still leaning down, his voice thick with a nasal tinge.

"You _would _know that." She shook her head, chuckling. She really shouldn't have been surprised that he knew that but yet, the man never failed her in surprising her.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels; those would have to work well enough, she turned on her heel and walked back into the hall where Kisuke was still sitting. She just shook her head at the man without his noticing. She watched him for a few moments, wondering why she even bothered with the man. _Stop thinking about it. _She told herself.

She hated the conflict in her head, she hated wanting to be with him but when she was she was constantly reminded of what she couldn't have.

_Shut up and deal with it. Summer is almost over anyway._

"What's up with you?" Kisuke asked, looking up at Yoruichi. Her face was twisted into a kind of confused and hurt expression.

"Nothing." She replied, swiftly changing her façade into her usual self.

"Blasphemy," He scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. He glanced at Yoruichi and grinned, "Talk to me." He stood up, looking her in the eye.

"Here." She muttered and threw the paper towels at the man.

"Thanks." He replied, his voice still presenting a slight nasal tone. He wadded the paper towel into something that would fit into his nose and just like that, he was all better. He still needed to get the nose checked out though; she very well could have broken it.

"Dufus." She stuck her tongue out at him, suddenly feeling rather tired.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush from checking the house and being as tense as a metal pole. The only thing that sounded good at that moment was to curl up into a ball and fall asleep mad at the world. So she did the next best thing, collapsed onto her couch.

Why was her fate so unfair? She fell in love with her best friend and he didn't feel the same.

And that bugged her, but what annoyed her more was that she is going to move away, and he was going to some other college, god knows where. They were leaving each other behind. Her mind flashed to them, just turning into teenagers, sitting under the stars promising to never abandon each other no matter what and that they'll always be there for each other.

She didn't want to leave each other. But she knew that she had to let it happen. But it was like a day at an amusement park, it was like a perfect night with the one you love, it was every happy memory she ever had.

All good things had to come to an end.

She had to let go. And she was okay with that. Yoruichi was not a clingy person, she never was. But she didn't want to leave Kisuke; it was different, as if hell itself couldn't pull them apart. They were a forced to be reckoned with.

"Okay, what's your problem Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked, turning her around to face him his voice concerned. He sat down next to her, leaning against a pile of pillows.

"I'm just tired of everything." She complained. She knew that she needed to hold her tongue or else the waterfall of emotion building in her throat would spill out and she wouldn't be able to control it, but she couldn't help it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us. Think about it, what's gonna happen when college starts? When will we see each other? I'm going to miss you so fucking much it hurts and I don't know how it's going to affect me." She ranted, and the dam broke. She wasn't going to stop now. And she knew that he was going to get an earful.

"We've talked about this Yoruichi, it'll be okay." He reached out to caress her cheek but she flinched away like a wounded animal.

"No. It won't. I'm tired of going through each day knowing that our time is only getting shorter. And you know that I'm not this emotional, so I apologize for that, but deal with it. So yeah, I haven't been myself. I haven't felt like myself since I realized that this really is our last summer and I don't want it to end. But it will and I don't know what I'm going to do when it does." She ranted, pointing a finger at his chest before waving her hands around to emphasize her point.

"I know what you mean." He replied, smiling comfortingly.

"I don't think you do. I just want it to all stop." She whispered, resting her face into her hands.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice confused, he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. She studied his face, the slight stubble barely visible on his face, his eyes, staring right at her.

_Stop it. _She chastised. She looked away.

"I'm done." Her voice continued to get weaker.

"With what?" He asked, his voice matching hers.

"Us. I'm not a masochist. I can't be around you without wondering what would have happened if I wasn't such a wimp. If I had told you what's _really_ running though my head when I see you with other girls. I'm sorry." She murmured, almost choking on the words before leaning over and kissing his cheek, memorizing everything about him one last time before she stood up and refused to meet his eye.

She turned on her heel, walking to her room. She left him standing there, after breaking his nose, and basically told him to fuck off.

She waited for the front door to click before the realization of what she'd done hit her with the intensity of a stab in the heart and the tears began to fall down her face.

_My God, what have I just done?_

* * *

**A/N: **-Hides behind rock- Please don't kill me? It'll get better... mayyybe.

_Inserts random ploy for reviews. _I'm too tired to think of anything creative. Just review and recive my everlasting devotion and love. Kay? -huggles-

~Allie


	5. Confrontations

**Title:** Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **Do you THINK I'd be on FF if I OWNED this? No... I own the plot line, the rest belongs to Kubo Troll

**Dedication:** DREA. ONCE AGAIN. YOU OWE ME THINGGGGS. [cough cough grimmjob cough cough]

**A/N:** ::hides behind pillow:: Please don't kill me? I'm SO sorry I've been laggin on posting stuff, but now it's summer vacation and I'm HOPING I can be a lot more active! But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter along with a special guest in this chapter! So yeah!

As for the story line... It's ALMOST done. Probably another chapter and an epilogue. I wanted to thank you guys for sticking with this story ^_^ I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :D So yeah thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Yoruichi sighed for the umpteenth time that day, a few weeks had passed since she had her falling out with Kisuke, she didn't even know why she did what she did.

It hurt like a bitch and she wanted it to stop.

She knew that he got the picture though, he never called, didn't text, didn't drop by. He made it look so easy and that kinda hurt Yoruichi. I mean, they were as close as humanly possible and then she said she didn't want to see him and he just went with it? What guy does that! Didn't even try to stop her?

It stung more than Yoruichi would like to admit.

Yoruichi wanted to see him so bad, she wanted to hear his laugh and pass out on his shoulder and wake up in the morning cuddled close to him like she used to. But inside she knew why she did what she did, and she hated herself for it

She was a well of self-pity. It was _so _no Yoruichi. She was strong and independent, she didn't _need _him. Yet, her chest ached for him, for everything. She hated everything about him because of it.

"Ugh, I need to get out." She told herself. Being alone was causing her to think about the whole situation too much. She didn't _need _him. Really, she wasn't going to die, and her life wasn't going to stop because of it.

She jumped up from her bed, and opened up all her window's letting sunlight fill the room and the breeze drift through. It was a beautiful day and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. She smiled to herself and changed into running clothes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kisuke thought women were _the _most confusing creature on the face of the planet. He liked to think that Yoruichi was different, but then everything happened…..

Kisuke was confused, and that was an understatement. He wanted to see her again, to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, that he loved her too and wanted her just as badly.

But he didn't.

The man who had more experience with women then he'd like to admit, chickened out and couldn't tell the girl he loved what was going through his head.

He wanted too, but he didn't.

His mind flashed back to that day when she pressed her lips to his cheek before walking away. Kisuke wanted to call out for her more than anything, he wanted to follow her, and tell her that everything was going to work out. She didn't know it, but it was going to be perfect.

But he didn't. He left. It made him heartbroken at the thought, plus he was positive that she was crying. And he, well, he was a sucker for crying females. It stabbed him in the heart with a serrated blade every time he thought about it. Which was pretty much all the time. His best friend needed him but he was too much of a chicken to go to her and apologize and tell her he loved her. He wanted to. Hell, he'd write it up in the sky if he had the money to do it. But he couldn't bring himself to do it for some odd reason.

He would treat her like a princess, which is what she exactly was, his princess. He sighed and drooped back down into his couch.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" A familiar voice cried, stalking up to the man. Standing at a terrifying 4"4, Hiyori Sarugaki smacked the man with her sandal with a loud _thud_. He didn't even hear the sneaky girl walk into the garage, which also doubled as his personal living room of sorts. It was your typical guy lair, posters on the wall, a tv, his porn stash, his car, things to fix his car, a couch and a mini fridge. Any guy's paradise. The point is, he left the door unlocked and now he had to deal with an angry, abusive midget.

"What're you talking about?" He muttered, not meeting her eye, or even reacting to getting hit with a sandal.

"YER ALL HEART BROKEN FOR NO REASON." She yelled, shaking her hands in the in air. Hiyori was a good friend of Kisuke, they didn't start that way, and they met in high school, being placed together in a project. And well, Hiyori didn't really like him. But by the end of the school year they could at least tolerate each other. The next year, Hiyori was like his little sister, literally. Everyone thought she was much younger but she, in reality, was just really short.

"What're you talking about, shouldn't you be bugging Shinji or something?" He repeated, still sitting there, thinking to himself. He didn't really want to listen to her rants right now…..

"STOP WITH THE SELF PITY YOU IDIOT! NOW THINK ABOUT IT. SHE STILL LOVES YOU. WHY ELSE WOULD SHE DO THIS? And no, he's doing something stupid with Kensei." Hiyori yelled at the man. He began listening more intently, albeit barely, but still….

"Meaning?"

"OH MY GOD, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHIN YA BIG DUMBASS! Okay! Let's think about this, okay? She stopped talking to you for what reason?" She asked, sitting down on the ground, crossing her legs.

"I don't know…." He replied, rubbing his temples.

"THINK ABOUT IT YOU IDIOT!" She continued to yell, before she grabbed one of her flip flops and throwing it at him.

"HEY! Easy with the flip flop throwing!" He yelped moments after the loud _smack _of a flip flop hitting his face echoed through the room.

"Okay. I guess I'mma have to spell it out fer ya. She doesn't wanna get hurt. She wants ya so bad; she's probably dyin right now. But she didn't wanna be 'round somethin she couldn't have. YER SUCHA IDIOT." She shook her head before continuing, "Guys just don't get it…." She sighed.

"Neither do girls! We're simple creatures, Hiyori. You women just complicate everything."

"I'm amazed ya even get laid, talkin like that." She sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"So you think I should talk to her?" He asked, looking at her for the first time all day.

"No, I think you should show up to her door dressed as a penguin and tap dance." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the blonde man.

"Okay. I'll talk to her…..How do I do that!" He exclaimed. He jumped up from where he was sitting and began pacing the room, scratching the back of his head.

"ARE YOU THIS MENTAL? She's yer best friend! Just go talk to her! Tell her why ya guys will never lose contact! I can't believe ya didn't tell her when she went postal!" She yelled back, taking off her flip-flop and waving it around menacingly.

"Okay! J-just don't hit me again!" He cried.

"Now go!" She waved him off.

"Right!" He nodded, determination taking control of his face. He walked out of the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

"Guys are idiots." Hiyori sighed before standing up and pulling out her cell phone, and quickly dialing a number.

"The deed is done. You owe me!" Were the only words she said before snapping the phone shut.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yoruichi loved running, hence the track team in high school. The feeling of the wind in your hair, the overall feeling of being free, nothing was weighing you down. It was as if you went just a _little bit _faster you could fly.

Yoruichi loved it; she loved the freedom it brought. And she was already a pretty free person, but the overall feeling, like she was whole. The rush was damn near indescribable.

So, naturally, after every run, Yoruichi always had a level head, or at least a calm one. She'd come home, take a shower and just feel generally better.

Her chest was heaving by the time she got home. She let herself in and locked the door behind her. That whole Kisuke breaking in thing kinda freaked her out.

_Don't think about it…. _She told herself when she caught herself thinking about Kisuke in the first place.

She made her way to her bathroom and stripped out of her running clothes and got into the shower. She was grateful at the chance to get clean.

After her shower she changed into shorts and tank-top, her usual summer attire. But she couldn't stay still. Today was just one of those days where you had to get stuff _done _like the thing's you've been putting off for ages and you suddenly realize that you _want _to do it.

So she did, after countless bottles of cleaning supplies, a container of Clorox wipes and three trash bags she had cleaned the whole house in its entirety. It was a productive day, in her opinion. She liked days like these, plus everything kept her mind off of _other _matters.

She let out an accomplished sigh, sitting down on her couch and leaning back, turning up the music on her iPod.

But apparently that wasn't loud enough to keep out the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Slightly curious, Yoruichi got up and gingerly walked over to the door, not even bothering to look and see who it was.

Kisuke flashed one of his famous grins before letting out a nervous chuckle and scratching the back of his head, "Uh…hey, Yoruichi."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie, so I even bother in saying it anymore? Oh well, I'll say it anyway... DROP A LINE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Seriously! :D

Have an awesome week guys and I'll try to update within a week, if I don't, feel free to hunt me down and yell at me over the internet or something. ^^;

~Allie


	6. A Happy Ending

Title: A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: NOT. MINE.

Dedication: HI SHARON! :D And everyone who's reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. I love you all.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I know I said I'd update within a week, but I had to work and a convention to go to and so much madness and I really was behind on my writing quota. I didn't really go through this chapter so I apologize for it's shortness. But I'm going to do a time-skip epiloge, and I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

"Uh… Hey, Yoruichi." The words left his lips.

"Kisuke…." She breathed, not sure which emotion she was feeling at the moment. She was ecstatic that he was here; she was hurt that he didn't come sooner. She wanted to fall apart and hug him until the world ended. She leaned against the doorway, just debating what the hell was going on in her head.

"Can I come in?" He asked, once again chuckling nervously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you ask?" She pushed opened the door with one arm leaving room for him to get through. He smiled before ducking under her arm.

"I don't know. Just being polite?" He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Freak. Listen, I'm…" She began.

"Wait." He interrupted, grabbing her arm and towing her over to the couch and pointing at the object, "Sit." He commanded.

She yanked her arm away irritably. "You could have just _asked._" She scoffed, but she did as she was told.  
"Nerves. Sorry." He explained as he began pacing the room

"Okay, I don't know how much sense this is going to make. And I don't really care anymore. Yourichi, you're my best friend, we've been through the worst and the best things of our lives together. I know you know this, but please let me give you my perspective. I was never really all that special, I mean, I was just typical, average, and nothing special in the least. And then when I met you, it was like I was a brand new person. It wasn't an overnight change, not in the slightest, but you were the one person who dealt with my shit and still didn't care about it. That was when I knew you were special. When we would get into so much trouble I thought for sure that we'd be dead, you kept the level head and managed to get us out of it. And then it was my turn to rescue you and that's just how we were…. And I'm glad. I don't even know what could have happened to us if we hadn't met each other. To be totally honest, I can feel my heart break and have this horrible pit in my stomach sensation even considering my life without you.

My god, this is the cheesiest thing I've ever said in my life!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"My point is, you're my best friend and we need to stick together. Even if we're not best friends because I know how you feel about me and I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier. Just goes to show how I have no balls what so ever."

Yoruichi was wondering when Kisuke would stop talking for two seconds so she could tell him she wasn't even mad at him.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that you're my ultimate partner in crime, and I don't want to lose you. Not now, not when we start school in a few weeks. Not ever…." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Yoruichi had never seen the man this stressed in his life, it was just not how he acted, he was immature, loud, funny, a _total _smart ass but not nervous. That just wasn't him.

She was shocked into silence buy this fact, that and what he was saying.

"What I'm trying to say…." He said, taking a deep breath. Yoruichi knew what he was going to say, she could feel a pit of anticipation in her stomach, she had never wanted anything so much in her life.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other incredulously.

She realized, that while it was rather awkward that she just said, "I love you" at the same time as Kisuke. It was also kinda amusing. He looked up at her, a shocked look on his face, when he heard her say the same words he did.

The simultaneous love confession caused her to start laughing, most likely looking like an idiot but she didn't really care. Much to her amusement she looked up to see Kisuke doing the same thing.

He came and sat down next to her, she looked at him cautiously as he sat. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and burrowing her face into his neck. She took a breath and inhaled his scent. She missed his smell, as creepy as that sounds, but it was true.

"I missed you." She murmured into his neck. Her heart blew up when she felt his hands sliding around her waist.

Yorucihi was used to Kisuke touching her…. that just came with the territory of being best friends. But now, it was like there was a forbidden aura when they touched. It made Yoruichi's heart flutter in her chest.

That was new too, while Kisuke was just a blatant man-whore, Yoruichi had more finesse then that. Her high school career was in a word… entertaining. She had her fair share of boyfriends but in the end, Yoruichi always broke it off. Only recently did she realize that _she_ was the problem. She would compare them to Kisuke, it was totally subconscious but because they _weren't _Kisuke, it was never enough.

And now she had him. She couldn't believe it, all the worrying, all the late night conversations with herself debating whether or not to tell him, all of it, was for nothing. He felt the same way.

She soaked everything up, how her body melded perfectly into his, his arms holding her in place.

"I missed you too." He murmured into her hair. So many emotions ran through Yoruichi. She was in shock; she just couldn't believe this was happening.

It's okay, it'll be okay. She told herself and she couldn't help but smiling contently.

"Thank you." She whispered before tilting her face up to press her lips to his.

She could feel the shock in his lips before the realization of the situation hit him and he began to kiss her back.

His lips were warm and soft, and all too eager to be pressed against hers. Yorucihi tangled her hands into Kisuke's bead-head hair before deepening this kiss. She could feel Kisuke smile before his hands began to travel up her back. Yoruichi could feel tingles run up her spine. Her heart jumping up into her chest, the way you felt when you started liking someone when you were really little. The racing heart, the knots in the stomach, Yoruichi had it all. She loved it. She had never been happier to be with someone.

At some point, Yoruichi broke apart to take a breath, leaning her forehead against Kisuke's.

"This is… different." He chuckled in a raspy voice.

Yoruichi smiled.

"I could definitely get used to it." Yoruichi had never felt like she'd belonged to anyone. But she was his, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Not that she minded or anything. The slightest thought weighed her down though.

"What about school?" She whispered a few moments later, pulling away from another kiss.

Kisuke smiled comfortingly, he reached over to the coffee table and picked up an envelope that he had set there earlier. He offered it to Yoruichi, she carefully took the letter and opened it, not bothering to look at the stamp on it.

"Dear Kisuke Urahara,

We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to…." She stopped reading after she passed the name of the university. She wanted to read more, but she dropped the paper like it was on fire.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She screeched, throwing her arms around him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" He chuckled, returning the embrace.

Yoruichi made a mental note to smack him later for not telling her that sooner. It could have saved her enough emotional drama, and stress for the rest of her life.

But for now, she was happy, everything was going to work out the way she wanted it too. It was surreal for the purple haired woman.

She had Kisuke, and she swore that come hell or high water, she was not going to let that go.

Ever.

* * *

A/N: So yeah... Hope you liked it. And as per usual: SHOW ME YOUR LOVE/HATE/COMMENTS/CONCERNS/ ANYTHING REALLY.

I love you guys and see you soon! :D

~Allie


	7. Epilogue

**Title:** Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: You know this already.

**Dedication:** To all of you guys for reading/reviewing/faving the story. It really means a lot. And Drea, you OWE ME. NO MORE BS.

**A/N:** guys~ This is is, the end of Yoruichi's and Kisuke's story. DX I can't believe it's taken me this long to get it down in word... I've had the plot in my brain since I first started writing... but yeah. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. ::hearts::

So enjoy the epilogue!

* * *

Early morning sunlight hit shone through Yoruichi's window, she welcomed the warming sun on her bare skin for a few moments before turning over.

It was a better view anyway.

Kisuke, his arm draped around her waist, smiled at her.

"Good morning." He said in a raspy, morning voice. Yoruichi's heart skipped a beat before smiling back.

"I think it's _technically _the afternoon." She tried to turn back around to look at her bed-side table clock but his arm tightened around her waist, keeping her stationary.

"Nope." He muttered.

"I have class you idiot." She groaned, he loosened his grip ever so slightly before she turned herself to look at the clock.

She proceeded to jump out of her bed like it was on fire, flinging his arm off of her.

"SHIT! I'm late!" she cried, running over to her closet and stripping out of her clothes quickly.

She threw on literally the first outfit she saw that didn't make her look like an idiot.

Kisuke just chuckled from the bed, how they had managed to get a co-ed dorm in the same hall, no one knows, but she was more than lucky because of it. Their rooms were just across the hall from each-other. It was awfully convenient.

"Shut up, lazy ass, just because SOME of us have classes that start BEFORE noon doesn't mean you get to laugh at them!" She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"It'll be fine. Just tell them that your boyfriend refused to let you leave." He shrugged.

Yoruichi sighed, and casually wondered if this man was mentally unstable.

"I don't think that's a liable excuse for UNIVERISTY. Now, I have to go. And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't be late to your class. If you get kicked out, I will kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again." She threatened before striding over to the bed and kissing him softly on the lips before grabbing her bag and walking out.

"I love you." He called right as the door shut. But Yoruichi could hear the words echo through her brain.

It had been a weird transition for the woman, going from off-limits best friend to basically the love of her life in a matter of weeks. The only thing that really changed though was the sex.

Other than that small detail they were still the best of friends laughing and just living their lives together. It was then that Yoruichi realized that they basically were in a relationship their whole high school career minus the physical stuff.

She just didn't know that Kisuke felt the same. But now she was happy.

She wanted to kill the man for not telling her sooner about them getting into the same University; this whole summer fiasco could have been avoided. But in the process, she learned a lot about herself, the summer did have a few positive points to it.

Oh well, She thought, the joke is on him. He _was _the one that kept it secret in order to surprise her but kept it from her till literally the last few weeks of her final summer.

Their summer, her very last summer before becoming an adult, her mind flashed back to her last day in her small beach town before college.

She had stood in the middle of her room, her large, elegant room that she had come to love so much. It was empty now, all of her important belongings in the truck outside, anything else that she could live without she had given away to friends or given to a charity.

"You look sad" Kisuke commented, leaning casually against the doorway. Yoruichi let out a yelp and spun around to face him.

"Good God, are you _trying _to give me a heart attack!" she cried, a hand flying to her chest. The man was too sneaky for his own good. Her heart beat slowed down to normal and she turned back around to face the room.

"That would be unfortunate." He chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm just… taking everything in." She sighed. She jumped ever so slightly as warm arms slid around her waist.

"You're nervous?" He asked, his stubble rubbing against her jawbone.

"Just a little, I don't know what's going to happen. I'm glad I have you with me though." She smiled back, placing her hands over his.

"It'll be fine." He comforted, grinning, "I'll probably drop out after a week or something." He added after a few moments.

Yoruichi spun around and placed her hands on his face.

"After all the trouble? I swear to god if you drop out, I will kick your ass all the way to China." She threatened, looking him dead in the eye.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, she deadpanned at him, "I'm serious." She grumbled.

"I know, you're adorable when you're angry."

"Are you trying to piss me off even more?"

"Maybe."

"I am about to kill you."

"And yet you're still adorable"

Yoruichi's eye twitched before she put her hands down and punched him in the stomach.

"SHUT UUUUP. I'm trying to be angry, you're not helping when you're all 'Awww you're so cute.'" She mocked his voice.

Only slightly fazed by the punch, Kisuke chuckled slightly.

"Fine fine."

"Oh my god, would ya two just getta room already? It's grossin me out." A loud voice interrupted, as she carried another box down the hall.

"Go away." Kisuke chuckled, waving his dismissively.

"No! Yer lucky I'm even helpin ya in the first place!" Hiyori scowled before walking away, grumbling about her kindness being taking advantage of.

"That girl…" Kisuke shook his head and chuckled.

"C'mon. We gotta go anyway." Yoruichi smiled warmly.

"You sure you're ready?" He smiled back, draping his arms over her shoulders. Yoruichi smiled and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, a heavy sense of melancholy in her body.

This was her home, she was on her own, even more so now. Her parents had dropped by the day before, where they said their goodbyes. She was truly on her own now, while she had been living on her own that year it was different now. She was in college, away from everything she ever knew.

She was nervous, happy, scared, and excited all at the same time.

Yoruichi could tell Kisuke was picking up on that.

"Don't worry, you've got me…. What's the worst that could happen?" He smiled yet again.

"Don't even get me started." Yoruichi just shook her head before leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

The force of Yoruichi walking into someone brought her out of her flashback.

"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized and looked up at a tall blonde man.

"Dun worry about it." He grinned and nodded before he continued walking. She continued walking as well; as she turned down one more hall outside and into her lecture hall and quickly took a seat.

Hiyori turned around from the row in front of Yoruichi "Thought ya slept in again." She snickered.

"Be quiet and pay attention, midget." Yoruichi teased.

Hiyori opened her mouth to say something, but the old professor interrupted her.

"Morning, everyone…." He began. Hiyori just narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger, promising retribution in the future, and turned around in her seat.

Yoruichi shook her head at the girl and sighed happily. It was weird, not in her wildest dreams would this even begin to happen, but it was.

She was with Kisuke.

And everything worked out.

And this summer, the strangest things happened.

But she would never, EVER forget it.

* * *

**A/N:** ...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE. Final thoughts? Favorite moment? Funniest moment? READY... SET.. GO!

ALSO.

MY LOVELY FRIENDS WHO ENJOY EMBARASSING ME, ARE MAKING THIS INTO A MOVIE.

SHARON, I'M LOOKING AT YOU.

~Allie


	8. AN: We're back!

A/N

Attention to all of those WONDERFUL people who have been following this story for the past year, recently, I've been looking over this story and I've decided that I'm going to totally re-edit all of the chapter because well...I'm never satisfied with my own writing and I just want to make it better.

So yeah, I'll just be replacing all of these chapters, and who knows? Maybe I'll add some more stuff to it. We'll see.

So yeah, thank you so much my lovelys!

~Allie


End file.
